


oh, dream maker, you heart breaker

by spacexkitten



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pure stuff, Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017, greek folklore and mythology, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: She spotted a female figure in the water in front of her.The stranger tried hiding behind a rock, but Luisa followed her, leaning over to see her.‘Poseidon,’ Luisa mumbled when she saw the woman flap the water behind her with a shiny, teal-colored tail.





	oh, dream maker, you heart breaker

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I was inspired by local greek folklore (which, yes, has been vastly influenced by greek mythology), so, gRAB YOUR HATS, PEOPLE, WE'RE VISITING MELISSANI CAVE, KEFALONIA. I mean, look up this place, it's pure orgasm for the eyes.

* * *

Luisa became more and more conscious. Her eyes had trouble adjusting to the bright light falling from above. Her face felt paralyzed and her cheek wet.

She slowly opened her eyes to see she had been washed up somewhere. She closed her eyes again to recall the previous day’s events.

Her head was in terrible ache and all she could recall was being forced to walk the plank on Blackbeard’s ship. She felt disappointed in herself, before she realized she had no idea where she was.

Her eyes shot open as she examined her surroundings. She could see rocky walls closing around her, sun rays coming in from a hole on the top of the cave.

She languidly tried to get up, her left arm failing her. She grunted as she fell back on the cool, wet ground.

She slid to her back and sat up on the ground. In doing so, she spotted her bags, mysteriously backed against a rock in a tidy way.

She spotted a female figure in the water in front of her.

‘You brought me here?’ she asked the woman innocently, but got no reply. The stranger tried hiding behind a rock, but Luisa followed her, leaning over to see her. ‘I just wanted to thank you.’

The woman remained silent, staring at Luisa.

‘Poseidon,’ Luisa mumbled when she saw the woman flap the water behind her with a shiny, teal-colored tail. Luisa crawled backwards due to the shock, intimidating this way the creature. She watched the woman hide back behind the rock, but she herself didn’t have any energy left to go after her. ‘Sorry, please come back.’

The redhead mermaid peeked from behind the rock and they locked eyes.

She didn't know if she should be blaming the crystal-clear water for this, but the mermaid's eyes had the most captivating hue of blue she'd ever encountered. 

Luisa wanted to feel like the sight was sinister, but she was feeling rather peaceful by the mermaid's presence. Enchanted, even, to the point she fell asleep right there.

She couldn’t make if it was a dream or reality, when she woke up in the middle of the night, and heard someone—a female, singing. She searched for the source of the exceptional sound, but wasn't met with success.

Her whole body felt magnetized to the unheard song. 

She silently got into the water and swam to the entrance of the cave. She saw the same creature sitting up on an array of rocks, singing the most melancholic of tunes. 

Water nymphs, silent witnesses to the sight, provided the mermaid with shimmering light. 

Luisa got back into the cave, lest the mermaid be intimidated and the singing stopped. 

She woke up what seemed like the next day, the sun rays creeping into the cave from the hole.

No mermaid seemed to be anywhere around and Luisa had herself question her sanity. She found some dead fish, also mysteriously racked by her bags. 

After eating, she climbed the cave’s rocky walls until she was on top of it, exposed to the outside world and direct sunlight. She walked over to the edge of it and spotted a ship. By the looks of it, it had been abandoned for years and she decided to take possess of it. 

She spent the day fixing and preparing the ship to sail, until the sun was setting and she returned back into the cave to get her bags.

She kneeled to get her compass out of it, when she heard the most melodic of voices.

‘You shouldn’t sail tonight.’

She turned around to find the source of it. The redhead mermaid was there, in the water, batting her tail in smooth moves to keep her upper half above the surface of the water.

‘Oh, she speaks,’ Luisa said surprised, a grin spreading across her face. The mermaid didn’t reply to this. ‘Why—shouldn’t I sail tonight?’ she asked innocently.

‘Your arm’s not fine, yet,’ the woman replied in a deep voice, ‘and one of my sisters is pretty—upset.’

Luisa narrowed her eyes in disbelief. ‘So, it’s true? I’d heard stories that you can control the weather.’

The mermaid shrugged. ‘Eat, you need to strengthen up,’ she merely said, motioning to some fresh fish laid on the edge of the shore.

‘Wait, so you brought—’ Luisa started saying, but the mermaid had already turned around and swam away. 

 

The following day, Luisa returned to the abandoned ship only to find the sails all messed up. She scoffed; considering her not-so-cooperative left arm, it would take her a whole day's worth of work to untangle it and set it back on. 

She returned back in the cave exhausted. It seemed like she wouldn't sail that night either. 

To her surprise, the mermaid was sat up on the edge of the shore, her tail in the water, waiting for her. 

Luisa was delighted to converse with the creature. She had particularly appreciated the mermaid's insight when it came to stories fishermen and pirates had shared. 

She was greatly pleased when the mermaid had let her know that the abandoned ship at the back of the cave belonged to an arrogant pirate who had drowned almost half a decade ago. 

She laughed at herself when she realized she had forgotten to ask the mermaid what her name was. 

'Rose, but my sisters call me Calliope,' she replied, her voice alluring. 

'Both are beautiful names,' Luisa admitted with a smile. 'I'm Luisa.' 

The mermaid raised her eyebrows in confusion. 'Where do you come from, Luisa?'

'An island far away from here.'

'Atlantis?' Rose asked, the second Luisa had finished her sentence. 

Luisa shook her head in negation. 

'I could have mistaken you for a mermaid,' the redhead husked, palming one of Luisa's cheeks. 'You're so beautiful.' 

'Thank you, I, uh,' Luisa stammered, having trouble finding the words to return the compliment. 'Thank you for the fish.' 

The mermaid flashed a shy smile. 

‘Is it because I’m a lousy pirate?’ Luisa asked and chuckled.

‘You’re not lousy,' Rose replied with a pout, 'I’ve seen you on Speedy.’

Luisa felt flattered and silence fell as she tried to process the fact that the mermaid had seen her before. 

‘That’s not very—nice, what you’re doing there,’ Rose said, her voice sounding somewhat disappointed.

Luisa lifted her eyes from the mermaid’s chest.

‘What, no. I was not—I—what’s that?’ Luisa asked, discreetly pointing to a wound right between Rose’s two breasts.

‘It’s a—a fisherman did this to me. I was singing alone one night and he got so carried away, his boat crashed on the rocks.’ Rose lowered her eyes and continued in a low voice, ‘he came back for revenge.’

‘Rose, I’m—I’m so sorry,’ Luisa said empathetically. ‘Can I—feel it?’ she asked.

Rose’s hand came to cover Luisa’s and guided it to the wound. Luisa felt for it, examining the depth of it. Rose’s eyes remained watching Luisa’s face as the small human traced the wounded flesh.

‘Where’s this man now?’ Luisa asked, shyly looking up at Rose.

She noticed Rose’s gaze turn away. ‘I drowned him.’

Rose was taken by surprise by Luisa’s sudden move. Her body turned all defensive as Luisa’s both feet were stabilized on the shore.

‘I used to be a healer in a past life,’ she tried explaining, reaching for a vial in her bag.

‘Past life?’ Rose asked confused.

The mermaid appeared calmer when Luisa had returned to her previous seating place. ‘Do you mind?’ she asked, holding the vial.

Rose nodded and Luisa spread some deep purple liquid on the spot.

When she was done, Rose brought her head to rest against Luisa’s chest, her breath sharp, eyes closed.

Luisa couldn’t find the exact reason, but she felt tranquility.

She also closed her eyes, only question her sanity once more. 

In what she thought was the most vivid dream she'd had, Rose had taken her by the hand and brought her outside the cave. The mermaid asked her repeatedly if she was sure about doing that. Luisa always replied yes, and a majestic grin appeared on Rose's face. 

She remembered taking a big breath before Rose took her once again by the hand and dragged her below the surface of the water. 

Luisa had trouble telling if this had actually been a dream or not, for the wonders she came to witness next were otherworldly. 

From the monumental, full-of-life coral reef to the sublime presence of other mermaids, Luisa felt like the most fortunate human on the seven seas. 

It all looked so magical that night; the tiny water nymphs were discreetly illuminating the cave, giving the two—admittedly-close-to-each-other beings a celestial luminosity.

Rose didn’t look to Luisa’s direction as she delivered the words. ‘You have to leave tonight. It’s the full moon. Your sea paths should be clear.’

‘I—wasn’t planning on leaving yet,’ Luisa said, lightly biting her bottom lip. She hesitantly cradled Rose’s face and Rose did the same with Luisa. ‘May we meet again in one of my journeys,’ the human mumbled, her voice trembling.

‘We will meet again in your journeys,’ Rose breathed, her face a hair’s breadth from Luisa’s.

Luisa felt the mermaid pulling her forward. Next thing she felt was the mermaid’s wet lips, being astounded by how soft they were. The redhead continued brushing her lips against Luisa’s soft with much passion, as the human wrapped her arms around her neck.

The brunette pirate was the first to hesitantly draw away, her breath labored. She looked at Rose; her deft lips so swollen and inviting, the pupils of her eyes dilated, staring into her soul. Luisa bit her lip at the sight.

She gave in to the urge to kiss her again, this time the kiss more languid, yet more expressive. 

Rose looked up to the starry sky through the hole on the top of the cave. ‘The moon’s up there; time to go.’

Luisa nodded, got up, and in one smooth move, picked her stuff up.

The moon lit her way over the cave, where her ship lay.

Luisa looked back, her eyes scanning the deep blue waters for the familiar mermaid, but, disappointed, turned her focus back to the sails.

As she occupied herself with the steering wheel, she turned her head to the other side of the ship and saw her.

She fell asleep to the sound of the water flapping under Rose’s tail, as the mermaid accompanied her out to the deep Ionian Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Calliope comes from kallos (beauty) and ops (eye), so it actually means the one with the beautiful eyes. Alternatively, ops can also mean voice, so it may also mean the one with the beautiful voice.  
> See what i did there, hahahah


End file.
